notwarframefandomcom-20200215-history
Frost (Info) Tab
General *Frost has high base armour and excellent shield values and can be played as either an offensive tank mage or a defensive tank support. An offensive Frost can focus on abilities such as Ice Wave and Avalanche to devastate hordes of enemies, or use Snow Globe and Freeze for a more defensive role by protecting teammates from gunfire and immobilizing powerful enemies, respectively. Skills Freeze * Its primary strength is that a direct hit causes the target to be frozen in place for a fixed 10 seconds, regardless of rank. This is particularly useful when fighting single enemies such as bosses to buy time for teammates to revive incapacitated Tenno, recharge shields, reload, etc. * Targets that are frozen will be freed of their immobility if they take health damage by anything. Freeze's utility can be easily wasted unless proper coordination with teammates is exercised. * Freeze can be used to set up an effiective kill-combo on an enemy with a burst-damage attack. Ice Wave *As a damage and crowd control ability, it can be dependent on the situation; it only affects those in front you rather than all around you. It works effectively against a large group of enemies rather than a single enemy like a boss. *Even though the wave moves along the floor, it is able to hit enemies that are slightly above or below it, such as Shield Ospreys. *Ice Wave is best used against enemies in a tightly-packed line. Snow Globe * Enemies that enter or are already inside the snow globe will suffer a slowdown effect, though their bullets will travel normally when fired inside the shield. * Those inside the globe can shoot targets outside, however players outside the globe cannot shoot targets inside; the globe blocks all incoming fire, enemy and player alike. Using a snow globe to trap and slow down a boss is best recommended for an organised team, as players some distance away will have their ordinance blocked by the globe. * The probability of being shot at when inside the shield is lower when fighting Grineer Lancers and Corpus crewmen, as they tend to melee when close to players. * Creative use of Snow Globe when on the run can be used to block incoming gunfire and slow down chasing enemies. * The Snow Globe can also be used as a way through Corpus lasers. Frost's shields will still take a hit, but you'll be able to get through without being staggered or knocked down. * This ability is perfect for the defense of any fixed location such as cyropod defense missions against Corpus or Grineer, as you can use it to slow a group of enemies closer to the pod and block their fire from the outside. Avalanche * Avalanche stuns and knocks back enemies a small distance when cast, this may result in them being out of range for the freeze and subsequent damage, so it is important to make sure you group enemies effectively before casting. * This ability can damage enemies through walls. Using Avalanche while pressed against a wall can clear a room without even entering. * Avalanche can hit enemies who are above or below Frost's position. Category:Tabview